


shut up and let me take your money

by LizzieMack



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, PWP, Painful Sex, Power Imbalance, Sex Worker Jason Todd, Size Kink, getting in a strangers car, motel sex, never adopted jason todd, rich kid dick grayson, sex worker kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieMack/pseuds/LizzieMack
Summary: Saw a prompt asking for sex worker jason taking rich kid dick’s virginity and my hand slipped.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	shut up and let me take your money

**Author's Note:**

> tw: use of less pc terms for sex workers, underage (jason is 17), possible ed triggers but it’s light.

It was past time. Dick was going to lose his virginity, and he was going to do it on his own terms. He told himself it was like chopsticks. He hadn’t wanted to make a fool of himself learning to use them in public, so he bought a pair and practiced until he was a pro. If he bought sex he could get all the awkward fumbling out of the way with someone he didn’t care about. Someone he’d never see again.

With Bruce and Alfed gone for the weekend there was no one to ask where he was going when he took the Mercedes and drove off towards crime alley. That’s where everyone said the whores were.

He circled around the block three times before he got up the nerve to pull up to the curb and roll down the window. A blond with long acrylic nails leaned down to speak to him. “You see a girl you’re interested in, baby?” 

Dick shot her a winning smile. “Not a  _ girl  _ that I’m looking for.”

Her eyes widened in understanding and she called to one of the others standing behind her. “Jay honey, got one for you.”

A wiry little thing in ripped up jeans took her place at the car window. Dick frowned. “You hit puberty yet, kiddo?”

The kid rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, get it out with the short jokes now, cause let me tell you they really ruin the mood during. We doing this or what?”

Dick sighed and unlocked the door. “Get in.”

“You ain’t gonna ask my prices?”

“Don’t worry, money’s not an issue.”

The kid looked skeptical, but he got in the car. “I got backup if you try anything funny, so you better not be bluffing.”

“I’m not, I’ve got the money.”

“...You do look like a rich kid.”

And didn’t that make Dick’s skin crawl. They spent the rest of the short drive in near silence til Dick finally caved and turned the radio on just for background noise. They hadn’t even made it through a full song by the time they pulled into the shitty motel where Dick had booked a room in preparation for the night.

The kid followed him up the stairs and didn’t say anything when it took Dick too many tries to get the keycard to work.

Once they were in he looked at Dick expectantly. “So, how d’you want me?”

Everything was suddenly more real than before. Dick ran a hand through his hair. “Christ, kid. You really are of age?”

“Wanna see an ID?” The kid pulled a driver's license out from somewhere and Dick gave it a once over. Apparently the kid’s name was Jason P. Todd and he must’ve gotten his nose broken and reset badly between now and whenever he’d had his picture taken.

“Told you. I’m just short. S’what happens when you don’t eat your vegetables.”

“This says you’re seventeen.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Like a couple months gonna make a difference. This’s illegal no matter what.”

“That’s true.” Dick looked the kid up and down. He couldn’t be more than 5’3” and probably weighed a buck twenty soaking wet, but there was something wild about him, fierce even. The kinda thing Dick imagined when he was planning all this. “I did already come all this way, shame to turn back now cause it’s February and not August.”

“Uh-huh, that’s what I-” and whatever else Jason was about to say got lost when Dick pulled him into a kiss. Jason didn’t miss a beat, twisting his hand into the front of Dick’s henley, pulling him even closer.

Kissing he knew intimately, was even good at it, but there was just something in the way Jason had to stand on his toes just to kiss him back that did it for him. Dick wanted to pick him up, but he wasn’t sure how he’d react to that so he pushed him down onto the bed instead. That was getting closer to uncharted territory, what with Dick’s body neatly covering Jason’s. The kid was all sharp angles, his jawline and his collarbone sticking out in sharp relief. Dick wanted to put his mouth on them so he did, the feel of skin thrilling under his teeth.

“No biting.”

“Hm.” Dick switched to sucking, and feeling, running his hands over the body underneath him. Shoulders, ribs, ass, he touched everywhere.

Jason’s breathy voice was right there by his ear. “I already got myself ready for you, we can get right to it, no prep needed.”

Dick stiffened and Jason quickly add, “Or you can if you want to, you’re the boss.“

Dick pushed himself up on one arm to look at him. “No, it’s, uh, it’s not that, I just thought, that you would be the one fucking me.”

Jason’s eyes went big. “You mean, you want me to…?”

“If it’s a service you offer.”

Jason snorted. “Course I  _ offer  _ it, just no one’s ever asked before, I’m too small.”

“Not where it counts.” Dick rolled his hips, putting more pressure on Jason’s cock where it was pressed against him. The boy groaned and pawed at Dick’s jeans. “Too many clothes.”

Dick laughed and helped him undo his fly. “Eager much?”

“With an ass like yours who wouldn’t be?”

“Touché, you gonna take your clothes off baby?”

“Mm. Think I’ll help you out and then give you a little show, how bout that?”

And maybe it was wrong but Dick _ wanted _ . Jason grinned and said, “Who’s eager now?”

“Oh,  _ With an ass like that who wouldn’t be?” _

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Stealing my lines is extra, y’know.”

Christ, but the kid was funny, and he knew how to put on a show, both when he was stripping Dick and when he was stripping himself. He started by slipping Dick’s shirt off with a devil may care smile, and kissing down his chest and abs while he worked his jeans off, nuzzling him through his boxers in a way that made Dick’s breath catch in his throat. “Jesus, kid.”

Jason looked back up at him with another one of those smiles and got back to work, stepping out of his shoes. Dick sat back on his elbows and watched. Jason rolled his tank top up and off, only breaking eye contact when the thing passed over his head. After, he peeled himself out of his jeans. He wasn’t wearing any underwear and Dick’s mouth watered.

“Like what you see?”

Dick made a show of looking him up and down; Jason was a boney little thing, too skinny really, but overall he wasn’t bad for what he was, for where he’d found him. When he said as much Jason huffed. “Not bad for anywhere.” He got back on the bed and hiked Dick’s ankles up over his shoulders, peppering his cock with wet little kisses where it tented in his boxers, and reaching around back, slipping under the waistband to squeeze and feel.

Dick threw his head back with a soft gasp when Jason’s fingers brushed against his crack. The kid was definitely a professional, he knew what he was doing. When one of his hands slid away Dick looked up in surprise only to see him tearing a packet of lube open with his teeth, quickly withdrawing his other hand to squeeze the thing. As soon as it was done Jason went back to it teasing around his hole, only pushing a single finger in once Dick was mad with anticipation.

Dick tensed up instinctively, he’d done this to himself plenty of times, but this was  _ different _ .

Jason let him get used to it, before pulling his finger back out and pumping it back in. “Christ you’re tight. You bottomed before?”

Dick grimaced. “That obvious?”

Jason was somber just for a moment. “Just don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I trust you know what you’re doing.”

That must’ve reassured Jason, ‘cause with an amused little grin he pushed his finger in even deeper. 

“Fuck”.

Jason smirked even bigger. He kept on, pushing in and out until Dick was aching for more. The kid laughed “It’s good right? Let’s get these boxers off you.”

Dick shifted so Jason could pull them up and over his knees and then he kicked them the rest of the way off.

“There you go baby,” said Jason. “I’m gonna suck you off while I work you open, make it real nice.”

Dick couldn’t begin to think of a response, not with Jason’s spit-red lips stretched around him. The whole world focused down to two points: his cock in Jason’s mouth and Jason’s finger in his ass. And fuck, Jason hit something, something that could only have been his prostate because it was like a current of pleasure shooting through him everytime Jason pressed against it.

Jason added a second finger and used his mouth to distract Dick from the stretch, taking him in even deeper. Dick moaned long and loud, and hooked his legs tighter around Jason. “If you keep that up I’m gonna come before we get started.”

Jason pulled off him with a pop, strings of spit connecting them for just a while longer, “Just gotta stretch you enough, want it to be good for you.”

“Wanna come with you in me, wanna come on your cock,” said Dick, and even to his own ears he sounded whiny.

“Don’t wanna hurt you baby. You’re too tight.”

“Don’t care.”

Jason sighed and pulled his hand free and Dick shuddered at the emptiness left behind. He watched Jason slick himself up and put on a condom, and felt chest-tightening excitement when he lined himself up. It was finally happening.

But Jason stopped just short of pushing in. “You sure baby? It’s gonna hurt.”

“Do it.”

“You’re the boss, but lemme know if you need to stop.” 

Jason pushed into him just a fraction of the way, watching his face. It burned, and Dick tried to focus on his breathing, trying to even it out. 

“It’s okay baby, you’re doing so good.” 

“Put it in all the way.”

“You’re not ready for that.”

“I want it so bad.” 

Jason frowned. “Wanna ride me, baby? Then you can be in control of how fast we go.”

Dick moaned at the suggestion and they switched positions. Dick sunk down, pushing himself to take the whole thing in one go. His eyes watered up at the bright pain, but he tried to force through it. He could take it.

Jason brought his hands up to Dick’s hips trying to still the larger man. “Hey, it’s not a race. You can take your time, it’s okay.”

Dick grunted. He felt so full, like he’d tear if Jason had been any bigger. He shifted around trying to get used to the stretch.

  
  


“You’re doing so good baby, just go slow, enjoy yourself.”

When he could take it he started to move, slowly at first, searching out the angles that felt good. He found his rhythm and leaned forward, wanting to press as much of his body against Jason’s as he could. He used Jason’s shoulders for leverage, chasing his own pleasure.

“So tight baby, like a fucking vice.” Jason was looking at him like he was a gift from god and Dick didn’t even care if it was an act. The kid was earning every dollar twice over.

Jason pushed him back a little so he could get his hand between them and take hold of Dick’s cock. It was beautiful agony, Dick didn’t have room for any rational thoughts, just pleasure and sensation. He came, shouting out wordlessly and covering Jason, belly and chest. It was ecstasy, like every sensation shooting through him all at once, more satisfying than any orgasm he’d had before. As blissed out as he was he barely registered Jason coming. The kid held him until he came back down rubbing his back and arms and murmuring sweet nothings.

“Wow.”

Jason smiled back up at him, almost shyly, though that had to be an act. “S’good right? You don’t hurt anywhere?”

Dick shook his head.

“Mm, that’s good. You’re probably gonna be a little sore later.” He gently rolled Dick off him, onto the bed. “I’ll get something to clean us up with,” he said, tying off the condom and getting up to go to the bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth, dabbing Dick’s spunk off them both.

Dick watched him lazily. “You should be booked out months in advance, making the big bucks, not risking yourself on street corners.”

Jason laughed and tugged his jeans back on. “The big money, huh?”

“Absolutely.” Dick grabbed his own pants and fished out his wallet, opening it up and taking out several crisp hundreds. “This enough for tonight?”

“It’s too much…” Jason said, trying to give half of them back.

“Keep the change.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “What’s the catch?”

“Christ, ever heard of a tip before, kid?”

“I- I appreciate it,” he said, and his voice was rougher than it had been after Dick’s cock had been down his throat.

Dick watched him toe on his shoes. “Get yourself something to eat on your way home, or wherever you're going. Your ribs stick out.”

“Will do boss,” he said halfway out the door, and then looked back and flashed another one of those little smirks. “You gonna come see me again? Make sure I’m eating good?”

And even though he hadn’t planned on it Dick smiled and said “You know, I just might.”

  
  



End file.
